winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Athris
Athris is a character featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. She makes her debut in Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves under the identity of Queen Morwen of the Dark Elves after being corrupted by the kingdom's dark magic upon entering it inside the Legendarium World. She is also Palladium's long-lost lover. Appearance |-|Civilian= Athris has a light skin tone, long golden blonde hair that flows down to the backs of her thighs even while up in a ponytail, golden eyes and light pink lipstick. She wears a golden bird-shaped tiara with a large red jewel in the middle of it and a long red dress with pink fabrics underneath. The dress starts off with a frilly pink collar that is so high that it can reach up to Athris' cheeks. The pink fabrics Athris wears underneath the dress are revealed on her shoulders which connect to long red sleeves bound by gold armbands just above her elbows, letting the sleeves flow down to her hands, and through a split in the middle of the dress that runs from the bottom of her chest to the golden belt on her waist. The skirt of the dress runs down to her ankles and has an opening on the left side, revealing Athris' pink-and-gold strapped heels. She also wears a four-pointed, star-shaped pendant symbolizing hers and Palladium's love around her neck. Initially, she only wore the sideways-half and later attaches the other lost half to make the full star-shape after snatching it from the Winx. Athris ~Full~.png |-|Queen Morwen= While assuming the identity of the Dark Elf Queen, Athris assumes her appearance, which looks eerily similar to her own. The only difference is that Athris-Morwen wore her half of the four-pointed star pendant around her neck. Athris-Morwen ~Full~.png Personality Athris is a very sweet and kind person, and also very ambitious. Pre-Series Athris was born and raised in Magix's Elven Kingdom where she lived a fairly happy life. As a child, Athris listened to and read many tales past down through generations of elves, eventually reading The Legend of Queen Morwen. This tale became a favorite of hers that she held dear, even to the point of idolizing the titular character for the respect she garnered from her people as well as her mastery over magic. As she grew older and matured, Athris fell in love with Palladium but, as their relationship blossomed, Athris found herself feeling more inadequate in comparison to Palladium, until she began to feel unworthy of being his lover. Looking back on her favorite tale, Athris came up with the idea of entering the world of Morwen and the Dark Elves to assume Morwen's role, effectively gaining all the respect and power the Dark Elf Queen possessed. Unfortunately, upon doing so, Athris quickly became corrupted by the wickedness of the Realm and was forced into playing the role she desired. Trapped in the role of Queen Morwen, Athris began to lose her memories and sense of self the longer she stayed. News of Athris' disappearance spread quickly through the Elven Kingdom, leaving a young Palladium heartbroken as many of the Kingdom's denizens attributed Athris' disappearance with the Dark Elves. They concluded that Athris had been kidnapped by the Dark Elves and forced into the Underworld according to legend, and assumed that she would remain trapped there, as no one had ever returned alive. Comics #125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves Athris is first seen as a holographic image inside Palladium's old home back at the Elven Kingdom when Palladium decided to end the Winx's training by showing them where he came from by using the Simulation Chamber. Overtaken by this image, Palladium shuts down the simulation which prompts the Winx into expressing their worries for him until he finally reveals that the image of the woman they saw was Athris, his lost love. Naturally, the Winx question Palladium further on what happened to Athris and Palladium reveals that she mysteriously disappeared one day without a trace. No one even knows how but, even though Palladium himself thinks it is absurd, there were traces of Dark Elves found on the night of Athris' disappearance. After being told about the Dark Elves, the Winx decide to travel into the Dark Elves' domain within the Legendarium World via their Mythix Wands to rescue Athris and reunite her with Palladium. Ecstatic, Palladium hands the girls half of an amulet that Athris has the other half of and tells them that once Athris sees them with it, she will know to trust them. When Bloom is given Palladium's half of the amulet, the six fairies promptly transform and enter the Legendarium World, where they find themselves in the perpetually dark domain of the Dark Elves. More coming soon... Magical Abilities While there is very little known about Athris' own magical abilities outside of the ones bestowed upon her when she assumed the role of Dark Elf Queen, it has been noted that Athris possessed the ability to enter the world of legends at will with her own magical sceptre, but this power was lost upon destroying it. It is also safe to assume that she possesses magical abilities common to all elves from her home. Trivia *Though there is a king within the Kingdom of Dark Elves, King Whisper, it is not made clear whether Athris was technically married to him or not while she assumed Morwen's identity. *Currently, Athris is the only character outside of the Trix who has assumed the role of a Legendarium character. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Elves (Winx Club) Category:Magix Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters